marvel_moviesfandomcom-20200223-history
The Punisher (Netflix series)
The Punisher is a Netflix series that is part of the Marvel Cinematic Universe which follows Frank Castle taking on crime and punishing criminals. The first season was released on November 17, 2017. The series was renewed for a second season by Netflix and was released on January 18, 2019. Netflix canceled the series after it's second season. Overview Season 1 After exacting revenge on those responsible for the death of his wife and children, Frank Castle uncovers a conspiracy that runs far deeper than New York's criminal underworld. Now known throughout the city as The Punisher, he must discover the truth about injustices that affect more than his family alone. Season 2 Former marine-turned-vigilante Frank Castle (Jon Bernthal) has been living a quiet life on the road until he suddenly becomes embroiled in the attempted murder of a young girl (Giorgia Whigham). As he is drawn into the mystery surrounding her and those in pursuit of the information she holds, Castle attracts a new target on his back as new and old enemies force him to confront whether he should accept his destiny and embrace a life as “The Punisher.” Cast Season 1 Main *Jon Bernthal as Frank Castle/The Punisher *Ebon Moss-Bachrach as David Lieberman/Micro *Ben Barnes as Billy Russo *Amber Rose Revah as Dinah Madani *Daniel Webber as Lewis Walcott *Paul Schulze as William Rawlins *Jason R. Moore as Curtis Hoyle *Michael Nathanson as Sam Stein *Jaime Ray Newman as Sarah Lieberman *Deborah Ann Woll as Karen Page Recurring *Mary Elizabeth Mastrantonio as Marion James *Shohreh Aghdashloo as Farah Madani Guest *Kobi Frumer as Zach Lieberman *Ripley Sobo as Leo Lieberman *Kelli Barrett as Maria Castle *Aidan Pierce Brennan as Frank Castle Jr. *Nicolette Pierini as Lisa Castle Season 2 Main *Jon Bernthal as Frank Castle/The Punisher *Ebon Moss-Bachrach as David Lieberman/Micro *Ben Barnes as Billy Russo *Amber Rose Revah as Dinah Madani *Josh Stewart as John Pilgrim *Floriana Lima as Krista Dumont *Giorgia Whigham as Amy Bendix *Corbin Bernsen as Anderson Schultz *Annette O’Toole as Eliza Schultz *Deborah Ann Woll as Karen Page Recurring To be added Guest To be added Episodes Season 1 *"3 A.M." *"Two Dead Men" *"Kandahar" *"Resupply" *"Gunner" *"The Judas Goat" *"Crosshairs" *"Cold Steel" *"Front Toward Enemy" *"Virtue of the Vicious" *"Danger Close" *"Home" *"Memento Mori" Season 2 *"Roadhouse Blues" *"Fight or Flight" *"Trouble the Water" *"Scar Tissue" *"One-Eyed Jacks" *"Nakazat" *"One Bad Day" *"My Brother's Keeper" *"Flustercluck" *"The Dark Hearts of Men" *"The Abyss" *"Collision Course" *"The Whirlwind" Production In April 2016, the series was officially announced to be in development with Jon Bernthal reprising the role of Frank Castle/The Punisher from Daredevil and Steve Lightfoot serving as the showrunner, executive producer, and writer of the first two episodes of the series.Marvel's The Punisher spin-off ordered by NetflixNETFLIX ORDERS 'MARVEL'S THE PUNISHER' TO SERIES In October 2016, Ben Barnes was cast as Billy Russo aka Jigsaw, Ebon Moss-Bachrach was cast as Micro, Amber Rose Revah was cast as Dinah Madani, and Debroah Ann Woll was confirmed to reprise her role from Daredevil as Karen Page.Netflix Original Series 'Marvel's The Punisher' Announces Three New Cast MembersDaredevil's Deborah Ann Woll Joins Cast of Netflix's The Punisher Also in October, it was revealed that principal photography had commenced.Punisher Netflix Series Begins Filming Trivia *Working title for the series is Crime. *Spin-off from Frank Castle's appearance in Netflix and Marvel's Daredevil. Gallery Season 1 8oqJBRk4 o.jpg 2JYqRQF5 o.jpeg The Punisher FB.jpg Promotion, Filming and Concept art The Punisher Series Logo Announcement.jpg Punisher-Logo.jpg The_Punisher_Logo.jpg Punisher-poster1.jpg The Punisher SDCC poster.jpg Jon-bernthal-starts-filming-the-punisher-first-set-photos-05.jpg Jon-bernthal-starts-filming-the-punisher-first-set-photos-14.jpg Jon-bernthal-starts-filming-the-punisher-first-set-photos-17.jpg The Punisher Filming 1.jpg The Punisher Filming 2.jpg The Punisher Filming 3.jpg The Punisher Filming 4.jpg Punisher-Key-Art.jpg Spanish The Punisher Poster.jpg The Punisher Character Poster 01.jpg The Punisher Character Poster 02.png Season 2 The Punisher Season 2 Poster.jpg The_Punisher_Second_S2_Poster.jpg The_Punisher_Jigsaw_S2_Poster.jpg Amy_Bendix_S2_The_Punisher_Poster.jpg Videos San Diego Comic Con Sizzle presented by Marvel and Netflix Marvel's The Punisher Demolition HD Netflix Marvel's The Punisher Official Trailer HD Netflix Marvel's The Punisher Official Trailer 2 HD Netflix Marvel’s The Punisher Season 2 Date Announcement HD Netflix Marvel’s The Punisher Season 2 Official Trailer HD Netflix Interview PUNISHER Surprise Appearance At LUKE CAGE Comic Con 2016 Panel Promotion The Punisher (Netflix Series Announcement) (2016) External links The Punisher on IMDB References Category:The Punisher (Netflix series) Category:TV Shows Category:Marvel Cinematic Universe TV series